Sweet Moments
by Lady Macabre Queen of Dreams
Summary: escritos durante la fiebre HavocAi  que al parecer no soy la unica a la que le ha dado
1. Canto

**N/A: **Regrese! n.n y con HavocAi!, como se darán cuenta me obsesione con el HavocAi desde que leí un fic que escribió mi prima, acepto, criticas constructivas, insultos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc., etc.

OK me calló y dejo el drabble

"**CANTO"**

HavocAi

Jean POV

Aquí estoy, de nuevo, fuera de la oficina, arriesgándome a que me dispares por llegar tarde, pero todo por una razón, por tu voz, esa melodiosa voz que suena por todo el cuartel de 7:00 a 7:30, hora en que los demás llegan…

Tu voz, que interpreta una canción distinta cada día, que llena mis oídos desde la entrada al cuartel, voz que siempre es opacada, por el sonido de militares llegando…

Ya varias veces otros te han escuchado, pero aun así no saben quien entona esa hermosa melodía, y aprovechando eso eh corrido un rumor, de una hermosa mujer que cada mañana canta durante todo el alba, para desear a quien la escuche, la mejor de las suertes, después de todo, el rumor no es solo mentira…

Pero sabes, no me importa ser un espectador anónimo, siempre y cuando pueda escuchar tu canto…


	2. Disimulo

**Disimulo**

HavocAi

Riza POV

Siempre disimulo, disimulo el sonrojo de mis mejillas cuando se queda observándome… disimulo la sonrisa que me causa cuando los demás lo atrapan distraído… pero hay veces en que me cuesta tanto disimular que tengo que salir de la oficina casi corriendo…

Trato de hacer como que no se que el siempre esta detrás de la puerta… soy indiferente a el… es como nuestro juego… para ver quien se rinde y termina con esto… hay veces en que siento que debo ser yo quien lo termine… pero recupero compostura y sigo adelante…

Siempre eh disimulado… disimulado mis sentimientos…

* * *

**N/A: **bien me tarde lo se, gomen!

en fin, se que es mas pequeño pero con esto de que estoy otra vez en la escuela, además estoy escribiendo un fic, espero pronto poder subirlo! ; )

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**-Yai Ina Musteye**: wiii eh aquí el Riza POV, dedicado a ti

**-LauX139: **grax por el comentario ; )

**DarckHearth**


	3. principe azul

"Príncipe Azul"

Una tarde Rebecca y Riza se encontraban conversando pues al fin tenían un respiro y debían aprovechar…

-oye Riza, ¿tu tienes un "príncipe azul"?-pregunto la morena

-¿príncipe azul?-Riza se veía extrañada

-es solo una forma de referirme a el hombre perfecto-aclaro

-pues… si-continuo indecisa

-¿y?... ¿como es?-cuestiono emocionada

-rubio… de ojos celestes…-Riza no sabia si continuar o no-alto…-Rebecca se veía cada vez mas interesada- ¡Rebecca!, sabes bien de quien hablo-concluyo un poco alterada

-tal vez lo se, tal vez no lo se-siguió bromeando

Pero Riza no pretendió continuar la plática, quedando así en silencio; Rebecca tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras Riza se veía algo apenada…. justo en ese momento Jean se apareció frente a ellas asustándolas.

-¡ajajá ja!-inmediatamente Rebecca estalló en una sonora carcajada

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto confundido el ojiazul

-es que, a se un momento hablábamos de ti…-respondió la rubia al ver que su amiga no podía contestar.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar

-parece que tengo el poder de invocar personas con el pensamiento-comento la morena una vez se hubo calmado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: lo se, me tarde… este ya lo tenia escrito, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo, le hice unas modificaciones y ¡aquí esta!, me inspire cuando repare que en efecto Jean Havoc es el perfecto estereotipo de "Príncipe Azul", ¿no lo creen?**

**Gracias,**** dejen coment pliss.**

**Salu2**


	4. Aventura

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece, los drables si.

**Aventura**

Riza PoV

Lo tome como una simple aventura… no creí que se volvería algo mas… me lo tome a la ligera… eso no es usual en mi, y cuando lo hago…

Lo lastime… me lastime… arruine sus esperanzas… le di alas… y después se las corte…

Aun sigo preguntándome como pude hacer eso… y después… me doy cuenta de que no era yo…

No quise hacerlo… pero… algo me impulso… y no pude parar…

Ahora… se que lo que me hizo aceptar salir con él… no fue solo atracción física… si no algo mas…

Me arrepiento de lo que hice… por que no solo lo herí… también acabe con todo aquello que pudo ser…

Creí que solo era una aventura… y quien mas sufrió… fui yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**: lo se, esta triste, pero yo estaba depre… T-T, se que después de esto querrán matarme (y no las culpo) pero, tenia tantas ganas de escribir algo así…

Pero cambiando de tema: NUEVA LECTORA!

**Sherrice Adjani: Gracias!**

Como siempre agradezco sus Review =D

"me alimento de comentarios, no me dejes morir" n.n

_**DarckHearth**_


	5. Para Riza

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece, los drabbles si.

**Para Riza**

Jean Havoc se encontraba en un salón de música… se suponía que debían buscar alguna pista que diera con un criminal pero… el piano…

-Havoc… ¿no hay nada?-exclamó Fuery llegando

-Nada… solo un viejo piano-comentó volteando a el objeto

-¡UN PIANO! siempre quise tocar uno-solo Fuery de improviso-que lastima que no sepa tocarlo…-

-¿Quieres aprender?-pregunto Havoc a lo que solo obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero-entonces ven-mencionó dirigiéndose al piano… sacudió el polvo y tomo asiento para comenzar una hermosa melodía titulada "Para Elisa". [http:/cultural(punto)avmradio(punto)org/mp3/ZONA%20NO%20WEB/MUSICA%20DIVERSA/Para%20Elisa(punto)mp3]

Al parecer Kain no conocía la sinfonía pero aun así quedo maravillado pues los dedos de Jean parecían danzar en las teclas…

Aquella hermosa música atrajo al resto de la brigada y apenas vieron la escena todos quedaron boquiabiertos…

Cuando Jean terminó con la melodía y vio a sus compañeros allí, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de pena, al menos hasta que Falman pregunto:

-¿Tiene dedicatoria?-

Jean pareció dudarlo pero al final respondió- Si… es "Para Elisa"-al decir lo último una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro y dirigió una furtiva mirada a Hawkeye

-entonces no hay dedicatoria… por que ese es el nombre-comentó Breda desilusionado

-Bueno, bueno, tenemos que seguir-ordenó Roy e inmediatamente todos salieron excepto Riza y Jean

-Para Elisa…-murmuro Riza para después dirigirse a la salida

-¡Oye!-exclamo Jean e inmediatamente Riza volteó-no me dejaras aquí, ¿o si?... "Elisa"-

Después de esto ambos sonrieron y se alejaron de aquel salón en que un viejo piano habitaba…

-.-

**N/A: como seguramente muchos se habrán dado cuenta es "Para Elisa" la sinfonía para piano que Jean interpreta. Solo para aclararlo.**

**Elisa-Riza… ¿no les parece?**

**En fin, gracias ¡Danai por la idea!, Gracias ¡mamá por la cajita musical!**

**Salu2**


End file.
